Fates Destiny:A priestess of time and a half demon
by Kiba-Sama
Summary: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic. I hope you guys like it. Kagomes happens upon a meeting Inuyasha and Kikyo. As she heads home someone stops her... The she is kidnapped. Alot of suspenese. KagxInu. POSSIBLE LEMON, please post comments to help my writing
1. Chapter 1

Fates Destiny: A Priestess of time and a Half Demon Chapter 1

Inuyasha

The night sky shone in bliss, for tonight was the night of the full moon. The dog hanyou sat silently in the trees as the priestess lay a little farther on the trail. Inuyasha was not to far from a small field, for he

"Kagome", he whispered, zoning out in thought. The sound of footsteps could be heard, a mere padding of feet against the earth.

"Inuyasha", a voice quietly faded against the wind. A scent appeared to waft towards him. That familiar scent of her …Kikyo. He could never forget that smell, even if it now reeked of death and graveyard soil. Nodding, he knew what he must now do. Softly jumping down, he moved towards her direction, to where they could not be heard.

_Why is this happening, this should be, yet why does my heart ache so, _he thought silently.

Kagome

Kagome lay by the fires side, sleeping silently. She slowly began to stir and when she looked up in the tree, Inuyasha was no where to be seen.

"Now where did he get to?" she yawned sleepily. Quietly standing up, she placed the snoring fox demon on the pillow. Kagome made her way through the valley of trees and when she felt like giving up, she heard a voice speak. Going behind a bush, she saw Kikyo with Inuyasha.

"Come with me to hell, Inuyasha", Kikyo asked sadly as she touched his face lightly. Inuyasha pulled her close to her before speaking.

"Kikyo", he whispered, "I'm so sorry this happened to you. We could be together and I could keep you safe".

Kagome didn't hear the rest of the sentence, for she was running back to the came in tears. She arrived and picked up her things, leaving the pillow for Shippo.

"Kagome, where are you going", Miroku looked over as Sango asked this.

"To my time", she cried as she walked off.

Inuyasha

Sango ran up to Inuyasha who had already started to make his way back, with a serious tear stained face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME", Sango growled. Inuyasha looked clueless at her, so she explained it to him.

"Kagome went to find you and came back in tears. She's heading home now."

_Damn, _he thought to himself as he ran towards the well.

Kagome

"How could he do that to me? Just toss my feelings away like they didn't mean anything", she muttered between countless sobs. As she neared the well, she tried to wipe away her tears.

A voice yelled behind her, "So that's it, you're going home."

She turned to see Inuyasha walking towards her. He saw confusion in her expression as she spoke.

"I am leaving, you chose Kiky..." she was cut of when he grabbed her and pulled her close to him, one arm around her waist, the other around her neck.

"Kagome, you baka, I chose you", he laughed silently with relief. Her tears fell onto his jacket, as she hugged him back.

Inuyasha smiled as he wiped away her new tears, before…

(Find out what happens in Chapter 2 of Fates Destiny)

**Flashback to earlier with Inuyasha and Kikyo**

Inuyasha pulled her close and Kikyo leaned her head onto him.

"Come to hell with me, Inuyasha", Kikyo reached up and lightly touched his face. He pulled her close before speaking.

"Kikyo", he whispered, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you. We could be together and I could protect you."

He paused before adding, "But I cannot for my love belongs to Kagome, as well as my life. She is the one I want to be with and protect. But I cannot do that while you are here, bound to time itself. Now you are just a mere clay replica of the Kikyo that I love 50 years ago."

Kikyo gasped, for Inuyasha's hand was now sticking out of her back.

"Inuyasha… Is this what you have truly chosen? Are you sure it is."

She gazed at him with the sad eyes of a broken heart, watching his teary eyes.

"I'm sorry", he watched as the souls she collected, her basic life force, flew away from her. Her body fell limp and her eyes closed. When she hit the ground her body shattered into pieces, before turning to dust. Inuyasha watched as the wind carried away her ashes.

"Kagome", he vowed, "I couldn't protect Kikyo 50 years ago, but I will protect you even if it costs me my very life."

He then turned to walk away.

**END FLASHBACK**

Author: Okies now we go to our special guest, Edward Elric, Go ahead.

Ed: The author does not own any of these characters. All rights are to the original creator. And in addition to this if anyone knows the whereabouts of a relic called the philosophers stone please contact...

Author: Um, that is good enough. Yes I like everyone wish I owned a character.

Ed: You wish you owned me, right.

Author:nods

Eclipse: Walks in

Author: Hello Eclipse, How's Raenef and the demon lord thing going?

Eclipse: No comment

Ed: About that philosopher stone thing...

Eclipse: Points to Ed who's the small fry?

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING TO SMALL TO SEE UNDER A MICROSCOPE

Author: Ed, calm down. Hugs Ed

Eclipse: glares at Ed

Ed: Sticks out tongue

Author: Hugs both of them I love you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Fates Destiny: A Priestess of Time and a Half Demon (Chap. 2)

Kagome

Inuyasha smiled and wiped away her tears, before lifting her head and… kissing her, as he had wanted me to do many a times before.

"What about Kikyo", Kagome whispered weakly, with fluttered eyes.

"What about her, I'm yours now", He answered; sending chills flying down her spine. 'Could he actually have chosen her,' she thought silently in awe of his golden eyes that were veiled upon her own dark brown ones.

"Inuyasha", he listened to her as if he was clinging unto every word she said, "I have something to tell you."

"Yes", he smiled, as she climbed onto his back.

"I love you", she yawned as she buried her head in his long silver hair, falling asleep.

"I love you, too", he replied in an inaudible voice, and turning he nuzzled her cheek softly.

Inuyasha

She had almost left him and that much had scared him. He didn't want her to go, for he realized how much she meant to him. Looking down, he saw her laying against the tree. Moving closer slowly, he gazed at her face awestruck by the beauty it possessed. Hopping down from his branch to where he didn't wake her, he positioned himself to where her arm was draped over him. Smiling happily, he closed his eyes and laid his head onto her, not realizing they were being watched.

Kagome

Kagome awoke the next day to a sleeping Inuyasha in her arms. His face fell into the same position it did on that day, the day they first met. He had been under the cold spell of Kikyo's arrow, but it seemed as if he was merely asleep. Softly, she began to rub his ears and he let out a soft purr much like that of a cat. She had to laugh at this, when she heard a faint rustle of someone in the woods.

"Someone's here Inuyasha", Inuyasha sleepily opened his eyes and listened. When he heard the sounds he stood growling angrily.

_Who is this? _He thought silently as he tried to recognize the familiar scent.

"Inuyasha, who is it?" Kagome moved over to a tree that was a bit away from where Inuyasha stood. A criminal laughter rang out and the familiar voice they hated so followed it.

"Surely you can remember me Inuyasha. I' m not that hard to forget, am I?"

Naraku walked out with a cold smile, eyes watching Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes widened, as she saw the many shards scattered throughout his body.

"Inuyasha, he has about 10 shards scattered through his body".

"Thanks", Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga, ready for aim.

Inuyasha

Naraku looked away from Inuyasha, and over to Kagome, "You bear much resemblance to Kikyo, woman".

In the blink of an eye, he was so close to her she could feel his breath on her, as his hand rested on her neck. Inuyasha let out a low growl, telling Naraku to get away from her. Naraku's smile widened and the devious gleam in his eyes brightened. Leaning forward he kissed Kagome, whose eyes went wide in surprise. For a short second Naraku disappeared and Kagome let out a low moan of pain, as she coughed blood.

"How cruel Inuyasha," Naraku mocked, "I thought you loved her."

"Kagome", Inuyasha said horrified as he pulled his hand out from her chest, while holding her up, "Naraku, I'll kill you."

Inuyasha moved at Naraku with claws bared to kill, just as Miroku and Sango walked through the bushes.

"Naraku", Miroku yelled getting his wind tunnel ready, before seeing the poisonous insects. Naraku frowned before appearing beside Kagome's inert body.

"I'll be taking the girl", He smiled coldly, before disappearing. Inuyasha fell to his knees with a bowed head.

"Kagome", he yelled out, "I will find you."

He turned Sango and Miroku, "Find Shippo and catch up with me".

After saying this he ran into the bushes, without looking back.

Sango looked at Miroku, before turning and hopping on Kiara and searching for the little fox demon.

Kagome

Naraku hovered beside Kagome's unconscious body. He lowered his face down and a grey misty light shone between them, entering her body as he kissed her. The wound to her chest healed as if it had just been as illusion. The color in her face returned and she was just as she had been, with the exception of the black dog ears that were on her head.

"Why did you save her?" Kagura's voice came from the door.

"That answer should be apparent. By giving the girl a part of my life, she is now a demon. Though I know not why it was dog demon she became", Naraku nodded, and Kagura took leave. Naraku reached down to touch Kagome but as he neared her, his hand caught on black fire as her aura overwhelmed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fates Destiny:A Priestess Of Time And A Half Demon Chapter 3**

Kagome Cont…

Kagome slowly sat up and her shirt wavered, for it was torn with a hole in it for the accidental attack.

"What happened"? As Kagome said this she bit her tongue with her new fangs… She felt the inside of her mouth, only to find she had fangs and claws. Closing her eyes she hesitantly reached up, only to feel the soft fur of midnight black demon dog ears.

"What the hell happened to me", she growled angrily.

"Other than the simple fact you're a demon now, not a thing", said Naraku in a bit of a sarcastic manner.

"And how did that happen, since I'm here you should know…!"

Her dry voice shook with fury as she slowly caught on to the fact that she may know these people, "Did you do this to me!"

"You will go kill Inuyasha", Naraku smiled a evil grin as he ordered this. Kagome snarled as she grabbed his coats angrily.

"I do whatever I want whenever I want", she let go of his wardrobe attire, "And what would I get out of it anyways?"

Right after she said this and Naraku began to answer he let out a smile, and Inuyasha burst in through the wall.

"Naraku", he growled before he noticed Kagome's new scent, ears, and open shirt. His mind immediately thought the worst case scenario… He was too late…He changed her by… Oh god I will kill him…

"What did you do to Kagome!?!"

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Naraku laughed manically laughed, "You don't like the new her? She is dog demon after all." He made his way behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, while he laid his head on her shoulder…

He silently whispered, "Kill him and I will tell you everything".

_Why does this seem so wrong, _She thought silently, _why does this Inuyasha sound so familiar?_

No it's something else, she resisted the urge to go and attack the demon.

_Why are you resisting me,_ a voice hissed deviously.

"Inuyasha", she muttered trying to remember what her past had hid. Kagome thought she saw pity in his face and growled, "You must be an enemy"!

As she drew close enough to an attack on him, He dodged it and pulled her close to him. Her eyes widened as she stood, dazed in confusion against his chest.

"Kagome, come back to me", His sad whisper seemed to relay a past in it. A series of unknown emotions overwhelmed her, and she knew not what cause any of it.

_Why am I having these weird feelings?_

She was so confused. Her claws found his back as she shakily clung to him weak.

"Inuyasha, what's going on", she asked as tears fell solemnly and fear held to her stare. Then a look of pain crossed her face as a black aura engulfed her and her voice was heard saying, "Help me Inuyasha". The unchanging glare had been placed back upon her face when the aura dissipated. She stepped onto the leaf that had Kagura waiting for her.

"She'll soon be mine, Inuyasha", Naraku laughed, "But don't worry I'll take great care of her. And if you fid my castle and defeat me, she'll be yours".

"Damn you Naraku", Inuyasha could only watch as they disappeared again, and the only thing he heard was Naraku's distant laughs.

'_First he took Kikyo from me and now it's Kagome. You will pay for this abomination with your very life Naraku.'_ He then looked back towards the sky before his vow, _'I will save you Kagome, and I won't rest till I do"._

Inuyasha

Kagome as a demon, he let out a low growl, how could that bastard Naraku do that to her.

"Inuyasha", Shippo jumped up onto his shoulder, "When are we going to save Kagome".

"We", Inuyasha replied, "there's no we… I am saving her. I couldn't protect her so I can at least save her."

Shippo nodded curiously, and thought to himself,_ this isn't the same Inuyasha we know._

"You guys look for more of the shards and I will bring Kagome back".

He then left for the castle without anything else said….

Find out more in Chapter 4 of Fates Destiny…

(I bare no claim to the characters of this fan fiction. They are solely the authors and company… This is no tie to either)


End file.
